User talk:Wendy-Testaburger
About your username i think that you need to ask to a wikia staff member on the community central to change your username. I'm not sure, however. 22:42, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Tis true. If you want a username change, you . HEY IM NOT A DECEASED MUGEN CREATOR!!!!!!! GOOD GOD MAN!!! (TIS2012 03:40, May 26, 2014 (UTC)) No Stop marking creators as deceased. They're not dead, just inactive. 09:16, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, about Mr Weegee... Dead =/= Retired from M.U.G.E.N. Unless you're Reuben. Poor, poor Reuben. 00:11, May 30, 2014 (UTC) So, Wegeeisgoingtokillhim returns! But, I odn't get what all the racket is about, Zobbles and TIS arn't any better at mugen than you are, your the first person to make an MLP character for mugen. And most importantly, our (Rockrage and I)'s Rainbow Dash evolved from your original character, had you not made RD, that might not have happened. Seriously people, quit hating. IDGCaptainRussia (talk) 21:20, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I am just gonna peak in and say "Hi" and fill in those missing needed characters such as my inside joke, Princess Zelda (If Mcleod would quit dening my request to have the sprites for her.) Wendy Testaburger, Terrance and Phillip (If I could learn how to do that helper in the background that Mad Old Crow did with Finn and Jake and did it with T&P, I would be sooo happy.) and Trixie Lulamoon (which I am done for. It's all I could do an I can't improve upon it. I'm okay with someone picking up upon that. ) and then leave. Also, Zobbes is better than me, I have to admit. Never tried out TIS' characters. Also, let's not talk about that "Rainbow Dash" again... *shudders* and who keeps blocking me from the Wiki? (I researched a bit, there used to be a Rainbow Dash and Applejack dated in 2009. Yes, they're the G3 ones.) Top of a morning to ya, laddy (talk) 22:42, June 1, 2014 (UTC) (that guy who just had a bowl of salad today and puked it in the trash then decided that it would be funny to use it as a signature, but it really isn't funny. Just sad.) Did you knew that there are flash decompilers right? How do you think i have all the Test Subject sprites? Also, why do you think that the only thing you can do here is create characters? Sure, it is a cool thing to do but it's not the only thing. I don't make any characters and i'm sure i will be in the in the maximum next year. So if you want to quit M.U.G.E.N, go on. just don't think you've quitted in a way that everyone will remember you. 14:40, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Editing your characters Hey Weegee, I've been editing your characters, trying to fix what was either broken or missing. So far, I've done Strong Bad and I'm working on Microsoft Sam. Do you aprove of my edits? -TheNoahGuy1 He's blocked, you silly. How is he supposed to reply? I mean, he could reply as an IP, but how would you know it's actually him? 09:30, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I thought he was only blocked from making any more accounts, not blocked from editing his talk page. -TheNoahGuy1 Heh, so he was. It's unlikely he'll return under this account though. 22:47, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh. -TheNoahGuy1